callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eviction
Eviction is a mission in Call of Duty: World at War played as Pvt Petrenko. The Red Army has advanced to Berlin and now attempts to gain control of the city. In the beginning, you are in an abandoned building and Reznov will ask you if you're ready to fight. When you reach the next room, a German will be executed by a Russian, but you can shoot the German dead on the spot. After this, you'll move on through into the next room in which a German is trying to desperately call for help on a radio. They'll then notice you, and you'll have to kill all of the Germans in the room. In the next room, a Russian can be killed if you don't shoot the executing German in time, but the other Russian with him will escape once you kill the Germans inside. Sgt. Reznov's squad fights through this building and enters the street. There you are told to kill all Nazis in the streets, although the tanks will take care of most of them. The army continues the fight through the street to a metro entrance. Reznov tells you to kill all the wounded Germans on the street, but they can be simply ignored. When Reznov's squad reaches the metro, three Germans attempt to surrender. The player has a choice to kill them or not. If the player does, Reznov will compliment you on your mercy ("Dimitri understands the nature of mercy killing"). If not, your allies will light them all on fire with Molotov Cocktails. The Germans then use artillery to crush the rapidly advancing Soviets and start making the area a danger zone, thus, the squad enters the metro as a last resort. The metro's lights are off, and Reznov tells you to stay where you are in the metro and wait for the lights to pop on. Reznov attempts to open a locked door after clearing out lots of Germans in the metro, while the player keeps the Germans off. All of a sudden the subway is flooded by the Germans in a desperate attempt to murder the Russians. The level ends with the player submerged in water, quite similar to Vendetta. Achievements/Trophies * This is the level in which if you complete it on Veteran you get the Achievement/Trophy, "When it Rains it Pours". * The achievement/trophy "Shot in the Dark" is achieved if you kill 10 enemies in the metro while the lights are out. Trivia *If subtitles are enabled when the metro floods, they show that Reznov says "Got it!", meaning they made it out of that door. * On the PC version, players are able to play as 3rd person using the cheat " cg_thirdperson " in some levels, but strangely players cannot kill the enemies using this cheat, they can only shoot their allies. * Early on in the level Reznov makes a comment on how your character has an inability to speak. When one Russian soldier complains that he can't breathe Reznov says that in Stalingrad Dimitri never complained once. * In the beginning, the music from the Nazi Zombie's trailer plays. * This level has the most Double-Barreled Shotguns. * This is the only single player mission where a German NPC speaks English; "Your comrades are not here" when he executes the captured Russian soldier, however if you happen to save the Russian before the guard starts to talk, he will simply die and the Russian will say "Thanks comrade!" If you look closely it looks like a mix between a Colt and a Tokarev. * When you reach the street, "Dies Irae" from Mozart's Requiem is played. * You can stop Dies Irae from playing if you go to the room with all the boxes and shotgun (which is located before you go outside) and look at the speakers. If you shoot them it stops. A good way to find it is just by following the sound if the music. *When you enter the U-bahn station, one of the platforms is called "Adolf-Hitler Platz". * Bizarrely, this level takes place on the 24th of April 1945. The next level, Heart of the Reich should take place straight after the events of this level. However, Heart of the Reich takes place on April 30. This means Dimitri, Reznov, and the rest of the Soviet army have been in the subway for nearly a week.They might have clambered on to things that weren't surfaced * At the beginning of the level, where it shows a Nazi begging for mercy, if you have the Thunder Death Card activated, you'll notice that when your comrades shoot the German in the head, he won't explode. Normally, the thunder card allows a head shot to explode an enemy, but this is not the case. * Right when you get to the room where the German Soldier gets executed, look to your right and there should be a room with a Double-Barreled Shotgun. *If you notice, at the end Reznov doesn't get the door open, even though he said he did. But he still managed to survive. *If you listen carefully, Chernov will tell Dimitri to look out when the flood is coming in the metro. *When Reznov says they are almost at the street, look right and there will be a room. In a corner of the room is the Mystery box, without the question marks *There are 12 Mystery Boxes in this level. *When the Tank blows up the MG nest, when the rockets come, the surviving Russians just leave the Tank stranded. *It is possible to show mercy to the Germans at the subway, by getting out your pistol and shooting their feet. They don't bleed to death. *When you find the Germans about to execute the Russian he says "Killing me will not save you, my comrades show no mercy.", the German will reply "Your Comrades (fires)...are not here.", he can be saved but if you choose not to, he will be shot in the chest. After the German kills the Russian he will shoot at you. Also, this is the only time a German actually talks in English in the Campaign. *Oddly, the Russian can be saved EVEN if the German has shot him. To do this, wait until the German say "Your comrades..." After he shoots the Russian, quickly shoot the German before the Russian hit and he's saved. *While you are up on the balcony near the saved Russian, you can shoot the Germans down on the street that you will be on by the metro. If you notice, you can shoot them with a single PPSh-41 bullet, ANYWHERE, like their arm and they will die but usually it will take 3 shots to kill an Enemy. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels